Llegando tardeOneshot
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: ¿Quieres saber de que va a tratar? ... Pues mejor entra a leer que no te pienso a spolear. Otro tema familiar sobre Masaki-chan. Locura no apta para personas que razon. Si, si, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de ser asi, tendria mucho yaoi... Y pues... Casi... habria solo una hetero pero no pienso hablar de eso xD.**

**Nota: lol**

* * *

En un segundo se encontraba en su oficina, checando unos papales y calculando quien sabe que cosas, hasta que en un segundo la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente –dejando pasar a Midorikawa- quien corrió hacia él, y en menos de él segundo ya mencionado, se encontraba dentro de su auto.

Miro con duda a Midorikawa, quien estaba demasiado nervioso, algo enojado esperando hasta el momento en que a Hiroto se le ocurriese encender el auto y comenzar a manejar hacia el Instituto Raimon.

-Amm… ¿Mido?- se escucho el leve susurro proveniente de Hiroto hacia Midorikawa, quien le miro enojado y exaltado

-¡Maneja de una vez! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la junta de NUSTRO hijo!-

Hiroto Kira se quedo pensativo un momento mientras seguía mirando a Midorikawa, ¿Junta? ¿Qué junta? ¿Hoy? ¿Ya? ¿Junta de Masaki?... ¡La junta!

Ni tarde ni perezoso de un instante a otro Hiroto encendió el auto con prisas y casi piso a fondo, cambiando la velocidad rápidamente mientras salía del edificio donde trabaja, al demonio con el trabajo, al demonio con las preguntas en su mente, ¡Debe de llegar a la junta de su hijo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

El auto aceleraba cada que podía, aun sin rebasar de manera exagerada el limite de velocidad, aunque claro, Hiroto Kira manejaba alrededor de los 100 km/h, con Midorikawa agarrado con uñas y dientes al asiento en el cual se encontraba viajando.

De un instante a otro, un auto casi de carreras, pintado en rojo y azul –llevando el nombre de "Caos" en los laterales- alcanzo rápidamente el auto de Hiroto, obviamente el otro iba casi pasando los 100 km/h, mas bien, los iba a pasar rápidamente, al otro lado de Hiroto apareció nuevamente un auto mas, esta vez, era uno blanco con toques violeta, en la lateral derecha decía "Olimpo" y en la izquierda "Pantera", los vidrios de los 3 autos se bajaron, obviamente el que decía "Caos" era de Nagumo y Suzuno, mientras el blanco con violeta era de Genda y Afuro.

Entre los 6 pasajeras se miraron con sonrisa cómplice, y el primero en acelerar era Nagumo –cuya pareja sentada a su lado iba con casco, y el seguro medico a la mano, junto a un paracaídas bien agarrado- quien se precipito hacia una curva que se encontraba en una ladera donde iban manejando –aunque ni ellos sabían porque manejaban por ahí, pero bueno, las cosas de la vida- tanto Genda como Hiroto bajaron la velocidad para poder dar la vuelta bien.

Nagumo sin embargo acelero hasta llegar próximo a los 180 km/h, por poco y no se le veía el polvo, y justo cuando hizo saltar el auto, el de cabello de tulipán apretó un botón rojo que decía "en caso de vuelo" y al auto le salieron un par de alerones en la parte de arriba, con los cuales logro utilizar el aire en su beneficio para "volar" como alguna vez lo hizo "Buzz Light year" en la primera película (¿?)

De manera inmediata Nagumo apretó otro botón en azul "Propulsores", una especie de propulsores salieron por la parte trasera del auto en el que se encontraban viajando, con dirección al instituto Raimon, mas rápidos que el viento –oh que Kazemaru, Tenma, etc.-

Ya a lo lejos –aun en las curvas- Genda y Hiroto se encontraban compitiendo sobre quien iba primero, la carrera parecía sacada de la parodia de LS**(1)** donde parodiaban Intal D. Genda movió sus manos encima del volante de forma que el cuero se frotara entre si, Afuro iba como Midorikawa, con la mano libre en el freno de mano, su pie pisaba un freno invisible y el resto de su cuerpo se aferraba con uñas y dientes al asiento, una pregunta asalto su cerebro: ¿Cómo diablos Suzuno aguantaba tanta adrenalina?... O mejor aun ¿Cómo permitió que Nagumo le pusiera tontería y media al auto?... Aunque había de admitir que era de locos el hecho de que realmente todo funcionaba.

Volviendo a lo más importante.

Llego un momento dado en que Genda movió sus piernas, y sus manos mientras su auto derrapaba en las vueltas, intentando no chocar contra el auto de Hiroto, siendo arrebasado de sorpresa de un momento a otro sin saber como lo había logrado.

-¡Me arrebaso!- grito enojado el de cabellos castaños-

Miro a lo lejos, como era el camino, hizo sonar de nuevo el cuero y entonces se dijo mas para si mismo que para Afuro –quien había puesto la canción de "Gravity" en el estero- El punto de atacar… En las próximas cinco horquillas consecutivas…

Hiroto desacelero por las curvas que seguían, lo que Genda aprovecho para acelerar, como si fuese sin frenos, el mismo ángel que iba a su lado pensó que ya era momento de volver al olimpo.

Sin embargo, Genda le impido irse. Giro el volante hacia su derecha, una vez hubiese arrebasado a Hiroto y las llantas derechas cayeron en algo parecido a un poso pero era mas exactamente la pequeña abertura del concreto con lo que detenía que el auto se saliese del camino –una duda mas de como logro Nagumo saltar sin romper nada- logrando entonces que la velocidad del auto y la estrategia lograra que no chocara ni derrapara… Si bueno, tendría que volver a pintar el auto… Oh en su defecto comprar otro, pero no importaba realmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente iban ya en tierra los 3 autos, estaban a pocos kilómetros de llegar a donde se encontraba el pequeño Masaki, Nagumo y Suzuno iban por un camino central, Hiroto y Mido iban por el camino de la derecha mientras que Genda y Afuero iban por la izquierda, por un momento la gente que vio los 3 autos pensó de manera inmediata que los tres iban a chocar, sobre todo con el rojo con azul que iba a mas velocidad que los tres.

Pero no fue así.

De un momento a otro Suzuno presiono un botón: "Resortes" es lo que decía arriba de dicho botón, lo que ocasiono que poco después de que Nagumo comenzase a derrapar de lado –antes de colisionar- debajo del auto salieran una especie de resortes, lo que hizo brincar el auto varias veces –con el motor aun encendido- una vez hubiese tocado el suelo nuevamente, Nagumo piso el freno mientras Suzuno se hacia cargo del freno de mano, el auto derrapo mientras daba vueltas… Y finalmente quedo estacionado… De manera más que perfecta.

Genda y Hiroto hicieron girar sus autos 360° -dos veces- para no colisionar entre ellos –lo cual fue demasiado asombroso y genial. Aun compitiendo ambas personas manejaron hacia el estacionamiento –todos entraron por la puerta principal, razón por la cual había demasiada gente- una vez derraparon de lado, quedaron estacionados cada uno por separado, y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara… Saltaron por la ventana.

¿Quién perdería el tiempo abriendo puertas y bajándose despacio?... Bueno, eso lo había dicho Nagumo cuando vieron por primera vez la forma de bajarse de un auto al estilo "Caos".

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mientras Nagumo caía al suelo, arriba de el cayo Suzuno quien también se tropezó, por lo distraído que andaban Genda también cayo encima de Suzuno y Nagumo, debido a que Afuro empujaba a Genda para que se moviera mas rápido, termino por caer encima de los otros tres, finalmente se unieron Hiroto y Ryuuji, que al caer al mismo tiempo… Se atoraron con la puerta.

-Disculpen-llamo el profesor, llamando la atención a las 6 personas y a los alumnos- ¿Puedo saber por cuales alumnos vienen?

Se escucho una voz algo ahogada en el aire, por lo que era fácil suponer que era la voz de Nagumo que intentaba hablar a la par que era aplastado por sus "familiares/amigos"… Sin embargo Ryuuji decidió hablar para facilitar las cosas.

-Vinimos en nombre de Masaki Kira Midorikawa-

-¡Ah~!... Pero… Solo es necesaria la presencia de uno, máximo 2 de ustedes-decía el profesor algo preocupado

Los recién llegados –exceptuando a Hiroto y Ryuuji que se estaban levantando- sonrieron de manera diabólica y algo maniaca, sonrisa que Masaki imito a la perfección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiroto y Ryuuji sonreían animadamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos con Masaki en medio de ellos dos, detrás de si, se encontraban Terumi con Fuusuke, y detrás Haruya con Genda. Acababan de salir de la reunión, donde entre 4 de ellos –obviamente los dos tíos y los padrinos- amenazaron al profesor con la pura mirada -Incluida la de Masaki por cierto- logrando que les dejaran quedarse en el salón sin que hicieran mucho ruido.

-Papa- llamo Masaki una vez salieron del edificio con dirección a los autos

-¿Si?- respondió Hiroto antes de hacer una llamada, tenia que avisar sobre los papeles que dejo sin firmar.

-¿Va venir el tío Osamu algún día?- **(2)**

-Tal vez… No tengo la más mínima idea-

* * *

**Aclaraciondes De La Autora: **

**1.-Luc*y S**r, quien no sabe que Anime es, pongase a verlo XD**

**2.- Me acabo de acordar de este tipo, al cual casi no conozco -no vi la serie completa, completa- en fin.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado y que dejen muchos comentarios, ya estoy trabajando en el fic MasakixHikaru... Pero sin reviews no subo nada! xD**

**Nota: Historia dedicada a Mi Princess Mi Amore Lithel Liney :3  
**


End file.
